mah_private_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonite
Dragonite is the youngest of 4 children.She is extremely funny and is loved by a lot of HW gems. She has the exact same gem placement as her mother and the exact same gem as her mother. Early life Dragonite was born to Yellow Diamond. Her birth was the most celebrated in Homeworld's history as she was the Heiress to Yellow Diamond's colonies etc. She grew up without much of her siblings the only sibling she had was her abusive brother Gold Diamond. Gold Diamond hated her and he didn't love her. He merely thought of her as a waste of time even though he endured all she did to him. Thus he even exploited Dragonite when she was supposed to be riding in his palanquin. When it came time for her to attend preschool, Gold Diamond had molested her principal at some point when she was born. Thus leading her principal to treat her like trash and aldurine pretended to be friends with her just so she can assassinate Yellow diamond. When aldurine had told everyone what Yellow Diamond's mother called her Dragonite was mocked and so she went on a shattering spree. Appearance Formal: Dragonite wears an elegant strapless and sleeveless yellow dress with a huge Diamond insignia in the middle. The dress itself resembles that of Rose Quartz. She also wears dark olivine flats. She wears this when she is going out to fancy places. = The Ball Whenever a ball is held Dragonite would wear a strapless dress and her flats would become high heels. Her hair would be done up really fancy. This outfit has earned her the Nickname "The fancy Dame of Homeworld" Casual: Dragonite wears a typical HW uniform but only she wears this casually w/ olivine flats. Pyjamas: Her summer pyjamas are a long black nightie which has a yellow diamond insignia smack-bang in the middle and her winter ones are flannelette pants with a flannelette winter top which are black and yellow with the diamond insignia in patterns around them. Hair: Her hair is a beautiful blonde colour that is extremely long her hair extends past her shoulders and she mostly leaves it out. However when there was a ball pendant braids would form at each ear in a victorian-esque hairstyle and flowers would form in the braids and a braid bun would form in the back. Relationships = = Yellow Diamond: ''' Yellow diamond is Dragonite's overprotective mother who never lets Dragonite step out of Homeworld and she will protect her daughter no matter what. Dragonite loves her mother no matter what as well as how Yellow Diamond loves her daughter unconditionally. Yellow diamond cares about her daughter's feelings deeply as she was furious when moonstone betrayed homeworld (thus causing her daughter dragonite to slip into a HUGE depression) Yellow diamond also cared when it was suspected that her older son Gold diamond played one of Dragonite's Lonely Gem Vixens DVD's over her own video. she suspected that Gold had humiliated Dragonite and suspected the video was his. She went to great lengths to try and comfort her daughter and bring her home because she is worried about her daughter's safety mentally and physically.She eventually found her daughter in the prime kindergarten when her ship was blocking the entrance to the prime kindergarten control room leaving a small crack so that she could see who was coming to where she was hiding. Yellow diamond eventually was upset and she sung a lullaby that Dragonite remembered and YD eventually broke down and punched a wall then Dragonite came out and saved her and they returned to homeworld with Dragonite in her arms asleep and she made sure that dragonite didnt see her brother but after Gold's trial dragonite and YD welcomed Gold into the family again. However when gold betrayed homeworld AGAIN Yellow diamond has censored his name and anything to do with Gold for the safety of her daughter's mental wellbeing. YD has also made sure that Dragonite does not know of Gold's betrayal and death. Yellow Diamond was ecstatic when it was found out that Dragonite's older brother Red diamond was alive all this time and thus introduced Dragonite to her older brother and Dragonite was extremely happy to meet her older brother though when it was found out that Gold Diamond '''NEVER '''loved his sister at all Yellow Diamond was shocked and furious. At the 8/1 massacre Yellow Diamond was forced to flee and she was shocked when her daughter was poofed by a stray laserbeam that was infact meant to shatter Yellow Diamond but 3/4 of Homeworld fled the one quarter that stayed was shattered. When it was presumed that Dragonite herself got shattered, the whole G.D.A went into mourning and they were furious but when it was found out that she was alive they were so happy. '''Her 3 older siblings: Gold Diamond: Dragonite's relationship with gold at first was that he was her "F3k2n lazy 13@3t@r7". Gold and Dragonite often used to enjoy a playful relationship with each other and they loved each other like sister and brother(which they are) they often would have playful arguments and Gold was the only one who knew what her younger sister watched when she was feeling upset or bored her favourite Gp known as "Lonely Gem Vixens". Gold loved his sister and like their mother Yellow diamond Gold was furious when his niece betrayed Homeworld and joined their mother in comforting her. However this playful relationship was annihilated when a clip of Dragonite's DVD "Lonely Gem Vixens" played when it was supposed to play YD's homemade video "Dragonite's cutest and funniest moments". Dragonite was mortified and yelled at gold calling him a massive traitor and she is currently now on the run. However prior to running away she played a humiliating clip of Gold in a tutu doing a failed ballet dance when he was 8000 (Dragonite was 3000). This clip was what Dragonite vowed to play if gold spilled the beans about dragonite and her favourite show. Dragonite is currently on the run. However as of recently she is now safe and sound with her mother and family and her playful relationship with gold has slowly recovered when it was discovered he was innocent. She is unaware of his betrayal and the fact that Gold's love for her was just a façade and he was going to kill her when she was old enough and that he truly saw her as just a mere obstacle to his inheritance however his plan was foiled by the fact that he was stripped of his inheritance. To this day Dragonite has yet to learn that her brother never loved her at all and she has yet to see him for the cold-blooded heartless killer he really is. Unfortunately though she saw her brother's true colours and she was really upset but mad though ironically she didnt have a fatal depression at the knowledge and she killed her brother ending his life once and for all. Turquoise Diamond: Turquoise Diamond finally met Dragonite when she was uncorrupted by all 4 diamonds. Originally Dragonite didnt know who she is but Turquoise Diamond finally came to bloodeh meet dragonite at long last. Turquoise loves her sister very much like Red Diamond and it is said that if she was around when Dragonite was born and grew up with her that she and Red would expose Gold and hand his shards to Dragonite on a plate. She cares about Dragonite and she was furious when she learned that her younger sister was raped by not only . Embryllite but that Dragonite was pimped by Scarlet Diamond as a prostitute as a "gift" for Rose quartz. She was furious with scarlet Diamond much like Yellow Diamond was angry at Scarlet. = Red Diamond: Dragonite met Red Diamond when he impersonated Gold Diamond and insulted her (as gold) but this was because Red Diamond wanted his younger sister to see Gold for what he really was (a heartless killer incapable of love). Red Diamond wanted to protect his sister from Gold Diamond unfortunately he couldn't because if he went back to homeworld he would be found out but he did have ways of protecting his sister. When Red Diamond heard that Gold Diamond was shattered he was happy because he would know that his younger sister would be safe away from Gold. When Red Diamond met his baby sister for the first time he cooed at her and called her adorable but Dragonite yelled at him and asked her mother who the hell he was when she happily replied that he was her brother and then she yelled at him and asked him where the bloodeh hell he was all her lief. Red diamond is angry that yellow diamond didnt tell Dragonite about him. He is extremely ecstatic and she said he was "better" than Gold. Holly Blue agate: ' Holly blue agate was in charge of babysitting Dragonite when dragonite was just a toddler (2100) when her mother was extremely upset because she couldnt leave her daughter alone so blue diamond suggested holly blue agate so holly blue went and baby-sat dragonite and the 2 even though dragonite thought holly blue agate was extremely bossy the 2 managed to get along. '''Aldurine: ' Aldurine was a former friend and preschoolmate of Dragonite aldurine's mother leafy green agate hated dragonite's mother and so did she due to Gold Diamond raping Leafy Green Agate. she was faking being her friend just to get close. Dragonite happily invited aldurine to her place when she asked her mother. However Blue and white diamond were extremely suspicious and so was Yellow Diamond but yellow diamond didnt let her excitement cloud her judgement as her daughter was extremely popular and she heard about the rumours that aldurine would turn students against a target student and she even though she invited aldurine she kept 2 citrines to make sure that aldurine didnt try anything and she infact did because Aldurine would stay up and chuck tantrums when YD wouldnt let her sleep with dragonite so dragonite was angry and told aldurine to go back to sleep but to no avail as aldurine just stayed up so YD relented and let her squeeze into bed. Dragonite was right next to her mother and aldurine overheard YD call dragonite a cutey patootey this is of course what made them break up as aldurine told the whole school leading dragonite to shatter everyone and 3/4 of the staff there YD was called when Dragonite returned home and YD was furious and destroyed the whole school because her daughter had done nothing wrong. However aldurine escaped and married emerald's brother serpentine which made dragonite furious and shattered both the 2 brothers and aldurine. 'Embryllite: ' Embryllite was a human pretending to be a gem and was married to Dragonite. Embryllite was thought to be a gem and when it was actually revealed that he was a human who didnt even love dragonite at all and kidnapped and tortured her. She eventually became pregnant with his child but because it was illegitimate (see Homeworld's legitimacy checklist) their child (Moonstone) would not be the heiress if anything were to happen to dragonite. Dragonite ironically did not feel any remorse for the death of her "husband" as Embryllite had only just met dragon and she didnt really like him. 'Moonstone: ' Moonstone is dragonite's daughter who betrayed Homeworld and caused Dragonite to slip into a major depression by doing so. Her reputation was bad enough because of her being illegitimate and as such she was constantly mocked by homeworld gems and students alike with her getting called names liek: "Disgrace", "Disgusting freak", "ugly", Dragonite was concerned and she pulled her daughter out of school and kept her at home and she tried to do something about the bullying but to no avail as her daughter would just get bullied and bullied when her daughter was pulled out the bullying got worse as she got called a "Coward" and she warped away leading dragonite to warp with her and find something shocking her daughter wanted to join teh crystal gems. She was deeply heartbroken when Yellow diamond found out she was furious as well and ordered for her to be shattered and eventually she was shattered by Dragonite. '''Black Serpentine (AKA Black Spinel): Black Serpentine is Dragonite's husband and a part of Dragonite's court and he was tested by the Diamonds as they were suspicious and did not want dragonite ending up with someone who has the same personality as Dragonite's Ex-husband Embryllite. He passed all the love tests showing that he is a devoted husband and cared about his wife, diamond and children very deeply. He unlike Embryllite cared very much about Dragonite's wellbeing and was concerned when she exposed her children to gem porn (leading to an argument between the two) but listened when her brother gave him advice and the two have a healthy husband-and-wife relationship. After Black Serpentine betrayed Dragonite she has no love or remorse for her husband at all and is happy that he is shattered. Scarlet Diamond Dragonite already hated Scarlet diamond because she was a traitor to Homeworld but that hatred deepened when she learned that Scarlet had an affair with her brother Gold and it turned into a vendetta when she pimped her out and abused her(Dragonite's) daughter to the point where Hazel committed suicide in front of the diamonds when Dragonite reformed after she grieved over her daughter she rushed at Scarlet and killed her after her mother punched Scarlet. She then had a competition with multiple citrines to shatter the most Roselites as possible. = Hazel Hazel is Dragonite's youngest daughter. Dragonite loved her daughter very much to the point where she killed anyone that abused her i.e the Roselites, The teacher,. Dragonite loved hazel and showed her all the traditions of HW however she was offended when hazel didnt know who her grandmother was I.E yellow Diamond. Dragonite also was angry when Hazel and her 2 other daughters kept on fawning over how cute dragonite was. Even though she was angry she still loved her daughters. Unknown to hazel, Dragonite was watching over her daughter the entire time (unlike steven and PD/RQ), She witnessed the large amount of abuse that her daughter faced and not only was she there watching over her daughter but she heard everything Scarlet Diamond and the other Roselites said about her daughter. Unique Abilities 1. Pyrokinesis (and other fire related powers) Dragonite has the power to manipulate fire and anything else with fire e.g she can make fire clones, she can control lava and she can burn anything by touching it at will. She can also manipulate fire into anything she wants it to be. 2. Dragon shapeshifting (morph into a massive dragon) Dragonite can morph into a colossal sized dragon (ranging from the size of White Diamond to 5000x larger than White diamond's ship) this allows her to easily defeat her opponent and when digesting her opponent the gem of the opponent will just melt within the blink of an eye in her dragon form's stomach. This dragon is black and has purple eyes with tinges of yellow on the scales. She can morph her face to form that of a Dragon's as well. 3. Her gem's internal heating When shattered her gem will form into a liquid and then form back together thus making the gem extremely hot to touch when it forms as the liquid solidifies after it has done this process it will cool down so that dragonite can reform. Her gem will also heat up when in the stasis of a bubble as it pops the bubble instantly. She is also resistant to lava. = 4. Her bubbles When a gem normally bubbles anyone can pop them but Dragonite's bubbles are so hot that only she can touch them and not even steven is resistant to this. There are cases where gems actually melt '''inside her bubbles and what comes out is a liquid the colour of their gem. '''5. Hydrokenesis and Phytokinesis Dragonite can actually control water as well as fire, electricity and plants although she uses Pyrokinesis more often she is sometimes seen using the hydrokenisis more often then the phytokenisis when her opponent is battling her on the seas. The power depends on where she fights her opponent. She used this to ambush the quartzes and her brother in the Sky spire when they were looking for her they were sent by Yellow diamond as a search party but they were ambushed by her water clones. Gold knew she could do this. 6. Healing tears Like Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz, Dragonite can use healing tears on anyone and she used it on her dying daughter, Hazel. She had no idea she could do this and neither could Homeworld as they thought only Pink Diamond had that ability but that was proven wrong when dragonite cried over hazel's body. = Maternal abilites These are abilities that are inherited from her mother Yellow Diamond. '''However she is not seen using these abilities at all = '''1. Aura projection Dragonite shares the same ability with her mother as she can project an aura in her mind even in a comatose state 2. Electrokinesis ''' Dragonite can control electricity but not to the full extent that her mother can as dragonite does not use electricity much. She has learned some of it but still cant do it as much as her mother '''Yellow Diamond. 3. Telekenisis ''' Dragonite can move stuff with her mind and etc '''4. Gem Observation Dragonite watched over hazel even when she was poofed. She used this ability to save hazel from Scarlet's abuse Standard Abilites Dragonite possesses standard gem abilities as shapeshifting Bubbling and etc. Personality Dragonite is extremely nice and calm sometimes but when she gets angry she gets extremely violent Towards Homeworld gems: ''' Dragonite is extremely nice and cute towards anyone who is aligned with homeworld and often she will unintentionally make them laugh as a vast majority of them love her and they are her aunts. She will often play around with them. She also has a habit of impersonating her mother when she is not around to look as when it was April Fools she went around Homeworld impersonating her mother and she had 3/4 of Homeworld fooled as Yellow diamond's court was not fooled and knew it was Dragonite impersonating her and When she arrived to aid her mother and aunt and she fixed their ships and when her ship crash landed by the cluster knocking it off-course she went out impersonating Yellow diamond as she didnt want her mother knowing it was her but they knew and she was found out when her brother arrived and she went up to him and said "OY GO AND FIX MY SHIP YOU F1K3N LAZY 13@$T#R*" to which her mother smiled and replied " well at least I dont boss my kids around " she then smirked and dragonite blushed and she told off her brother when he smartly dubbed her "Cutey Patootey" '''Towards the Crystal gems (except rose quartz and as angry): Dragonite HATES '''the crystal gems as shown because she is extremely loyal to homeworld. She will often sneak out of Homeworld and mock rose quartz. She also has a big fear of alexandrite which she got over with the help of steven when it was revealed rose quartz was Pink Diamond. Steven apologised for everything that happened to her when she and steven broke up because of Connie. Steven is currently in Homeworld fufilling his mother's purpose of Pink Diamond. When dragonite is angry she can get violent in extreme cases such as when connie insulted her mother leading to Dragonite calling connie a skank and nearly killing connie by cutting her in the arm. '''Dragonite's stuff. These items belong to Dragonite. Dragonite's Private Spa: ''' Near where her mother's sauna is located Dragonite has a spa that can fit up to 6 people. She often invites her mother, her aunts and other Homeworld gems.This spa is covered with a jungle-like entrance and is actually top secret. She rarely invites her older brother inside the spa. The door is password protected and blends in with the wall so she leaves a sticker on the wall because she often ends up forgetting where it is even though it is close to her mother's sauna. The password contains a string of '''GOOD words and it is also quite long. Her mother does not have to enter the password because the spa also contains a facial scanner where it just scans her face and she will enter (same goes for other 3 diamonds). However it scans male homeworld gems' genitals and if the male has a required penis size then he is allowed to enter (5"+) so that means that her ex husbands would not be allowed to enter because their penises are too small both coming in at 3.1". She meant this as a joke. However yellow pearl decided to test this feature by shapeshifting into a male because she wanted to test the special feature however she had to do sexual intercourse as it required the male gem to WooHoo the artificial female genitals. When asked this by her brother. She simply said it was a joke. = Dragonite's ship: Dragonite has a war ship that she got from White Diamond. She literally asked white diamond for one and she uses it for transport. She has dubbed it her mechanical p33nis because she loved it and she has a huge porn stash in her ship. It also includes multiple jail cells and variants of weapons that she used to shoot other ships with. Her ship also has CCTV because she was worried that people would steal her gem videos which happened on one occasion. Her CCTV is premium HD and it can clearly identify the people. She loves using her ship to bomb stuff. Especially when she bombed Gold diamond's ship as a joke but she had quartz soldiers rebuild it and she recarved all the insults. Fun and quick facts # Dragonite is the current heiress to her mother's throne so should anything happen to YD dragonite gets everything and after her its her 2 children Jade and emerald (Hazel does not count because she is illegimate under Homeworld standards) # Dragonite was never allowed to leave homeworld but she snuck out anyway # She loved carving insults on her brother's ship and on hers and YD's ship the words "I <3 MAMA" are carved on theirs along with the Diamond Authority insignia and On Dragonite's ship the letters "DD" are carved this is because they are her initials. # It is now thanks to the incidents with her former husbands that her children's husbands will be handpicked by YD and all 4 of the G.D.A have to approve of the husband (Great Diamond Authority) # Dragonite is the heiress to her mother's inheritance despite being the youngest of 4 children. Category:Gemsonas Category:SU